I Miss You, Hyung
by my name is A to Z
Summary: It's HopeKook story / Hoseok yang selalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung." / Summary GJ / NC gagal / BoyxBoy / Typo(s) / FF absurd / RnR Happy Reading :D


**I Miss You, Hyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing  
** Jeon Jung Kook  
x  
Jung Ho Seok

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

M

BL (BoyxBoy) Story

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note  
** Maap yak karena author gj ini bikin ff tambah absurd -3- mungkin karena author menjomblo terlalu lama -3- Sorry for typo(s) and happy reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Jungkook menunggu di perpustakaan umum, tapi kekasih bodohnya itu tak kunjung datang. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Astaga… Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menendang kursi tak bersalah di depannya.

Oh ayolah! Ini adalah kencan pertama setelah melewati masa ujian Jungkook dan kekasihnya malah tidak menghargainya sama sekali? Jungkook yang sudah tak tahan meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja dan memilih untuk bersantai di dalam sebuah café dekat perpustakaan.

Cling!

"Selamat datang!" Keramahan itulah yang menyambutnya. Jungkook masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Dan ketika seorang pelayan memberikan selembar menu, panggilan masuk.

 _Jung Bodoh Hoseok is calling…_

"Yakk Hyung! Kau dimana?"

" _Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah… Tiba-tiba dosenku menelpon dan menyuruhku mengantarkan beberapa dokumen penting untuk acara minggu depan. Maaf ya?"_

"Haha… Iya, tak apa hyung…" Jawab Jungkook kecewa.

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Di Café dekat perpustakaan, tiba-tiba aku ingin minum kopi."

" _Aku akan ke sana dalam waktu 15 menit, ok? Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktir daging untuk makan malam. Bagaimana?"_

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, hyung. Jangan lama-lama yah."

" _Ok!"_

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Kalau sudah terlanjur sayang, walaupun tersakiti masih tetap sayang kan?

.

Hoseok datang seperti janjinya. 15 menit kurang 13 detik. Dan ketika Hoseok menampakkan dirinya di depan mata Jungkook, senyuman itu selalu datang. Perasaan senang ketika melihat hyung kesayangannya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jungkook-ah… Maafkan aku ya?" Tanya Hoseok sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Jungkook dengan senang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau pesan minum dulu atau langsung ke bioskop?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ini masih jam jam 5 dan film baru dimulai jam 6 kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" Tawar Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook dengan semangat menerima uluran tangan Hoseok dan memulai kencan mereka.

.

"OMO hyung! Lihatlah boneka kelinci itu! Besar sekali~" Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci putih besar yang duduk diam di balik kaca.

"Heh maniak kelinci! Bahkan pipimu lebih besar dari kelinci itu!" Hoseok mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Yakk! Appo!" Protes Jungkook sambil memukul tangan Hoseok kemudian mengelus pipinya.

"Oh ayolah hyung! Apa aku segendut itu di matamu?" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, masih setia mengelus pipi tembem kesayangannya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mau beli _tteokbokki_?" Jungkook mengangguk.

.

Hari sudah larut dan itu membuat kedua mata Jungkook terasa berat. Sepanjang perjalanan di bus mereka hanya diam, karena Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan masalah kuliahnya yang bahkan Jungkook tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ngantuk, hmm?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Hoseok menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidurlah di sini." Ucap Hoseok. Jungkook hanya menurutinya dan tertidur dengan cepat di pundak hyungnya. Sedangkan Hoseok masih melanjutkan berkutat dengan ponselnya, membalasi pesan dari dosen serta teman-temannya.

Tak lama, bus berhenti. "Jungkookie, bangunlah." Ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook. Jungkook yang kaget langsung terbangun dan menatap blank Hoseok.

"Ayo, cepat pulang dan tidur." Ucap Hoseok sambil menarik lengan dongsaeng imutnya.

Mereka berjalan di tengah sepinya malam. Hoseok yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Jungkook, sedang Jungkook berjalan gontai seakan-akan bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Jungkook, kau sengantuk itu? Ini masih jam delapan." Ucap Hoseok tapi Jungkook tak menjawabnya. Hoseok berjalan lebih cepat untuk berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Hoseok. Jungkook diam sebentar dan menatap punggung Hoseok.

"Tapi hyung, apartemen kita masih jauh."

Jungkook dan Hoseok tinggal satu apartemen sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi belakangan ini Hoseok jarang berada di apartemen karena harus lembur mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk bersama teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo naik saja." Jungkook dengan ragu naik di punggung Hoseok dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook dari belakang.

Hup!

Hoseok berjalan dengan Jungkook di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kedua paha Jungkook.

"Hahh… Sudah lama tidak digendong Hoseokie hyungg~" Teriak Jungkook tepat di telinga Hoseok dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Heh, pelankan suaramu bocah!" Dan Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Jungkook berbicara.

"Hyung… Aku merindukanmu…" Ucap Jungkook pelan. Angin malam menerpa mereka berdua.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Hoseok pelan. Digendong seperti ini bukan membuat Jungkook tambah ngantuk tapi malah membuatnya bangun. Ia menikmati momen ini. Ketika aroma khas Hoseok masuk ke indera penciumannya dan perasaan hangat ketika bersama kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Maaf ya. Gara-gara kuliah aku jadi tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Jarang di rumah, pulang malam, bahkan tidak pulang. Tapi sungguh, aku sibuk dengan kuliahku. Kau percaya kan?" Hoseok memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku percaya, hyung…" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Setelah dua puluh menit berjalan mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Jungkook turun dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan sendiri.

"Tidak jadi ngantuk nih?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Rasanya tidak rela melewatkan waktu berharga bersamamu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Wahh… Aku terharu." Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Jungkook duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang sedang mengetik di depan laptopnya. Jungkook memperhatikan hyungnya yang tampak serius.

"Sudah semakin malam, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Hoseok masih terus mengetik.

"Tidak, aku menemani hyung saja. Lagipula besok libur." Jawab Jungkook kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Hening lama. Hanya suara televisi dan ketikan dari laptop Hoseok. Jungkook bosan! Ia butuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi siaran televisi hanya menampilkan film film action, bahkan horror. Dan Jungkook tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu.

"Hyung kuliah saja sudah begini. Bagaimana jika besok saat hyung kerja, dan aku kuliah. Apa kita masih punya waktu bersama?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan wajah sedihnya. Hoseok mengehentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan menoleh, menatap Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Yakk Jungkookie… Jangan begitu, ini namanya hidup—"

Hoseok membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati air mata jatuh menelusuri pipi kekasih imutnya.

Jungkook menangis.

HELL.

Kuulangi sekali lagi.

JEON JUNGKOOK MENANGIS!

Jungkook menundukkan kepala dan menutupi wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar naik turun. Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan acara menangisnya. Hoseok yang tidak tega langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Aku kesepian hyung… Hiks—" Hoseok tau Jungkook memang bukan orang yang dengan mudah berteman. Jadi pasti ia hanya punya teman sedikit dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya di apartemen. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hoseok kuliah, dan kuliah tidak semudah yang Ia kira.

"Kita ke kamar, ok? Kau harus istirahat Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok kemudian menuntun Jungkook ke kamar.

Jungkook berbaring memunggungi Hoseok sedang Hoseok hanya bisa menatap punggung Jungkook. Tangisan Jungkook sudah reda, tapi perasaan bersalah Hoseok belum hilang.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku merindukan hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jungkook pelan, tapi Hoseok masih bisa mendengarnya. Hoseok memegang pipi Jungkook, Jungkook mendongak untuk menatap kedua manik hitam yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Entah kapan terakhir kali Jungkook tidur dengan Hoseok di malam yang tenang seperti ini.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Kookie…" Ucap Hoseok sebelum mencium bibir mungil itu. Jungkook menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama ia nantikan.

Hoseok melepaskan ciuman itu. Jungkook menciumnya lagi. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan berperang di dalam sana.

"Mmmhh…" Desah tertahan itu keluar. Hoseok mengubah posisi menjadi Jungkook di bawahnya. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok sedang Hoseok mendorong tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Cukup lama hingga mereka melepaskannya dengan terpaksa untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Mau melakukannya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Sedang Jungkook hanya memerah dan masih sibuk mengambil nafas. Nafas Jungkook tidak sepanjang nafas Hoseok.

"Boleh ya? Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, Kookie." Ucap Hoseok lagi. Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Kapan aku bisa menolakmu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Hoseok ikut tersenyum dan langsung menyerang leher mangsanya. Mencium, menjilat, dan menandai Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah tertahan, tak berani mengeluarkan suara nista itu dari mulutnya.

"Mendesahlah, Kook. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Hoseok sambil membuka kancing piyama bergambar kelinci punya Jungkook dan melepaskannya. Tangan nakalnya meraba-raba perut rata Jungkook dan bermain-main dengan nipple Jungkook.

"Ahh… Hyunghh, geliiihh…"

Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya. Ciumannya turun ke tonjolan kemerahan itu dan mulai menjilatinya. Jungkook yang daerah sensitifnya disentuh hanya bisa mendesah.

"Hoseok—akhh… Hyunghh, ngghhh—AHH!" Hoseok menggigit nipple kanan Jungkook dan memilin satunya. Jungkook yang sudah tidak tahan membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Ini giliranku, aku juga ingin menandaimu." Ucap Jungkook sambil membuka kaos hitam yang digunakan Hoseok kemudian mencium leher Hoseok. Mengendusinya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya, memberikan sebuah tanda bahwa Hoseok adalah miliknya.

"Barjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Tangan Jungkook turun dan menemukan sebuah tonjolan di balik celana yang sudah menengang. Jungkook meremasnya gemas.

"Ahh—yes Kook, aku menyukainya—sshhh… SHIT."

Jungkook hendak membuka celana Hoseok tapi tangan Hoseok menahannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku telanjang lebih dulu, itu tidak tertulis dalam kamusku." Hoseok membenarkan posisi seperti semula.

Hoseok membuka celana piyama serta celana dalam Jungkook dan menampilkan _Kookie kecil_ sudah tegang dengan cairan precum diujungnya.

Hoseok memasukkan kejantanan Jungkook ke dalam mulut dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"NGAHHH—hyunghh… yeshh—ahh." Jungkook mendesah, salah satu begian sensitifnya di sentuh lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga Jungkook merasa akan keluar.

"Hyung, aku akan keluar." Mendengar itu Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan Jungkook mendesah kecewa dibuatnya.

"Berhentilah membuatku frustasi, hyunghh." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tidak boleh, kita akan keluar bersama." Ucap Hoseok sambil melepas celananya dan menunjukkan _Hoseok kecil_ yang selalu membuat Jungkook gemas.

"Siap ke inti, baby?" Tanya Hoseok, dan Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Hoseok memasukkan si kecil ke dalam hole Jungkook yang sudah basah.

"SHIT! Kau sempit, Kookhh…"

"Mmmhh—hyungghh…"

JLEB!

"AHH!" Jungkook mendesah ketika Hoseok langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam Jungkook. Ia mulai bergerak maju mundur secara cepat dan teratur.

"Ahh! Hoseok hyungg! Mmm! Ssshh—yes! I like thishh… Ahh-hyunghh! Mmmhh—" Jungkook terus mendesah, memanggil manggil nama Hoseok hingga puncak datang.

"Hyunghh aku keluar."

"Bersama."

Jungkook keluar dan sedetik kemudian Hoseok keluar di dalam Jungkook. Dengan nafas tersengal Hoseok mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengecup bibir Jungkook kemudian tidur memeluk kelinci kesayangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Jawab Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela mengganggu mimpi seorang Jungkook. Jungkook mau tak mau harus menutup tirai jika ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi baru saja bergerak sedikit rasa sakit langsung menyerang bagian bawahnya.

"Aduh!" Jungkook diam. Mengingat kejadian semalam dan pipinya langsung memerah. Kemarin bukan pertama kalinya melakukan itu bersama Hoseok. Tapi tetap saja membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Hoseok masih tidur dengan damai. Jungkook tersenyum senang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jungkook bisa bangun dengan Hoseok di sampingnya. Jungkook langsung memeluk Hoseok dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada hyungnya.

"Saranghae, Jung Hoseok."

.

.

.

 **END**

Bhakk :v apa ini :v

Maaf kalo kurang hot atau apalah itu :v Pertama kali bikin ff kyk gini :v

Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca dan author mengharapkan review dan favorit utk menambahkan semangat :D

Pay pay :3


End file.
